


Cuts

by panromanticcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Comfort fic, Comforting, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Helpful Castiel, Helpful Dean, Helpful Dean Winchester, Helpful Sam Winchester, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, One Shot, Orange Is The New Black - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Sam an dean have a sister, Self Harm, Short One Shot, Sweet, Team Free Will, Trigger Warning: Cutting, Trigger warning: slight mention of blood, Winchester Sister, mention of orange is the new black, short and sweet, sweet fic, team free will helps the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panromanticcas/pseuds/panromanticcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're going through a hard time, this should make you feel better <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuts

You drop your duffle bag of supplies as soon as you get into the bunker. You run down the stairs to your room, not saying anything to your brothers. 

“Y/N?” Dean calls. You don’t answer. “Hey, Sam,” Dean nudges his elbow into Sam’s arm to get his attention.

“Y/N?” Sam calls. You still don’t answer. 

You run faster, hot tears streaming down your face. 

“Y/N?” You see Cas at the corner of your eye, wondering when he got there.

You get to your room and slam the door behind you. You wedge a chair under the door handle so no one can get in and you quickly crash onto your bed, covering your face with your hands, trying to mute the sound of your crying. _ It’s all your fault. It’s all your fault. _

The words echo again and again in your head. It is all your fault.

The hunt went wrong you could say. A few days ago, your brothers caught a case over in Canada. Pretty cool right? A trip up to Canada. More of you thought “it would be cool”. Long story short, the three of you thought 10 demons, tops. But no. There had to be at least 20? 25? It was like some sort of demon reunion for god’s sake. 

You couldn’t handle it. You had never faced such a large group of demons before. Yeah, you killed them all but you also killed a whole family in the process. If you were just a little faster, those demons wouldn’t of killed that family. They were so young too. The couple had two kids about three years old. They were only in their late twenties. That was too early to die.  _ It’s all your fault. _

You try to wipe your tears but you can’t stop. You get off your bed and step over to the sink in the corner of your room. You lift up the cup that held your toothbrush and lift up a small razor from down under it.  _ One little swipe  _ you thought. One little swipe and that would be it. You could forget about what just happened. For a while, at least. 

“Y/N?” 

You turn around to find Cas. 

“What’s the matter?” He looks to your hand to find your razor. 

“Y/N,” he says, slowly. “Please just calm d-”   
_ Swipe.  _ You press the razor down through your wrist. Blood formed a perfect line and started to drip down the side, a simple drop falling to the floor. 

“Y/N!” He rushes over to you, knocking the sharp object from your hand. “Why would you do such a thing?” He says, louder. 

“I…” You stutter. You hear footsteps coming closer to your room.

“Y/N? Cas? What’s wrong? Are you guys okay?” Dean sounds worried. 

“Fine Dean.” Cas replies in a fed up tone. 

Cas looks at you and picks the razor up, holding it between two fingers. He raises his other hand over it, an orange glow forming around it.  _ Poof.  _ The razor exploded into tiny little sparkles. 

“Can I let him in? Sam too?” Cas asks. He waits for your approval. “We can help you.”

You nod your head yes and wipe your final tears with your sleeve. Cas goes to pull the chair away from the door when he looks back, to see you wrapping a cloth around the bottom part of your arm. 

“No.” He says, zero emotion in his voice. 

He puts his hand over your wrist and the same orange glow appears. The thin line of blood slowly closes up and seconds later, is gone. It’s like it was never there. Like you never cut yourself in the first place. 

“Cas? You still there?” Dean asks from the other side of the door.

“Yes. Go get Sam please.” 

Cas removes the chair and pushes it to the side. He turns the door open and finds that Dean is gone to get Sam. 

A minute or so later, the two of them come back. 

“Y/N? You okay?” Dean asks. They could both tell that you had been crying. 

“I think it’s best we all sit down together.” Cas says. The brothers enter your room and Dean and Cas, as well as you, take a seat on your bed. 

“Is that blood?” Sam asks, motioning to the floor where a drop of your blood fell.

Cas sighs. “Sam,” With the flick of his hand, a chair slides over next to him. “Sit.”

  
  


“You cut yourself? Hell Y/N, how long have you’ve been doing it for?” Dean asks, rubbing his hand back and forth on your back. 

“Um...I don’t know. A while, I guess.” You mumble. You honestly had no idea. Seems like forever. 

You take off your hoodie, all three of the boys looking at you. You slip up your shirt as the boys remain in shock. 

Several bandages grip your stomach. Some bigger than others, but most were small. 

“Jesus Y/N. How long have you’ve been doing that?” Dean asks. 

Cas sits on your right side as Sam sits across, looking sad and worried.

You stare down at your bandages as Sam says “Here. Let me have a look at these.”

Sam carefully takes off one of the bandages as Dean and Cas watch him. 

Sam eyes grow huge as he sees one of the scars left behind. 

“Crap,” Dean slips out. 

Dean and Sam exchange looks and they quickly turn back to you. 

“Y/N, come here.” Dean leans in closer to you and pulls you in for a hug. He holds you tight and whispers in your ear many times: “It’s okay Y/N. it’ll be fine.”

“I’m sorry.” You whisper into his ear. “I’m so sorry.” Once again, the tears start coming. 

…

“How’d you get through hard times?” You ask, looking at Dean’s eyes. You had calmed down much more now which was good. 

“Honestly Y/N,” he looks into your eyes as well. “Talking it out. Don’t leave everything bottled up inside of you. We’re here if you ever need to talk.” He flashes you a smile. 

“Honestly Y/N, feel free to talk to any of us. You’re family.” Sam smiles as well.

“And Y/N,” Cas chimes in. “If you ever need to get away from all of this, if you ever need a break from it all, just pray to me. Maybe we can take that vacation you always wanted.”

You all smile at one another. 

“Thanks guys.”

“Anytime Y/N. Now how about we go have a movie marathon or something?”

  
“Sure.” You flash the boys a smile as you all get up from your seats. 

  
“What about orange is the new black?”

  
“No Cas.” The three of you say together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to leave kudos and a comment! Make sure to subscribe as well because I have a ton of multifandom fics in the way :) have an awesome day ✌


End file.
